


The Carnival

by Krowaidanaz



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Festivals, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krowaidanaz/pseuds/Krowaidanaz
Summary: Vylad and Laurance on a date. That's literally it.
Relationships: Vylad Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl
Kudos: 9





	The Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> someone on discord wanted a vylad x laurance fanfic
> 
> so i hast provided them with it

It was a relatively calm and peaceful day. It was just Vylad and I enjoying each other's presence at the park. I was on my phone, browsing Twitter and occasionally showing Vylad some of the funny and cute videos I found on the site. Vylad himself was just reading a book. To be fair, he does read a lot, so I wouldn't be surprised. 

He seemed a little tense from reading the book though. I take a glance at the book, seeing that he was reading one of his mystery thrillers again. Or was it horror? I don't really know. I'm not much of a bookworm compared to Vylad.

"Are you okay? You seem a little on edge-" I asked him before I was quickly interrupted. 

"Oh fuck me, Laurance." 

Wh-what? I-I never thought Vylad could curse… I take another look at Vylad to jokingly see who replaced him with an imposter. Instead, however I saw him blush really hard. 

I can feel the heat of my cheeks rising from the previous statement.

"I uhhh…" Vylad weakly trails off. 

Damn it! He's too cute! Does he really want to though? I-I'm not ready for it, and I don't think I would be. 

"D-do you really want to-" 

"N-no! Please don't!" Vylad quickly waves off the idea. 

Good, I guess we're in the same boat.

"I-I-I-I'm okay! Definitely, yep!" Vylad squeaks. 

"I-I-I was just reading this book, is all!" He tries to laugh it off. Irene, I could probably listen to that light and sweet giggle emanating from him. 

Vylad, however, shied away from me. Understandable, really. I did insinuate that he might have wanted to do the thing.

"I heard that there will be a festival near the docks tomorrow! I can't wait to go there!" I hear from a woman saying that to her boyfriend, from the looks of them holding hands. 

M-maybe we can just go on a date instead of taking things too fast?

"H-hey Vylad?" 

"Yes?!" He says, flustered and about to explode from embarrassment from whatever I had to say next. 

"D-do you wanna go to th-the festival tomorrow?" 

It took a while for Vylad to respond. Oh Irene did I break him? Shit, maybe I was too forward with-

"S-sure," Vylad meekly answers. 

"It's a date then!" I brightly announce. 

"Wh-what, no! What if people judge us?" Vylad worries too much, honestly. 

"About what?" 

"About us being gay!" He exclaims. 

"So what? The girls are just jealous I scored a cutie pie like you." 

Cue in Vylad's BSoD. Yep. It happened alright. I'm not lying when I said he's cute though.

"What? Does the oh so lovable Vylad Ro'meave not believe he is a cutie pie?" I fake gasp. 

"That is illegal under the court of Laurance Zvahl, and for that, you will be sentenced to being hugged!" I joke. 

"Laurance, no!" Vylad whines. 

Too late, I'm already pulling him into a side hug, slinging my arm over his shoulders. He doesn't seem to want to pull away though. Quite the opposite, in fact.

"O-okay fine! You win!" Vylad relents and leans his head on my shoulder. I can't help the second blush I had that day. I swear I'm the luckiest man to have someone like him!

_Ping!_

Huh? Oh, it's just my phone. I go and open it to see the notification. It was a text message from Garroth demanding me to come stop by their house to cook food. I snort. 

"What? What's so funny about Fortunato being drunk?" Vylad asks. 

"Oh nothing. It's just that your brother wants me to cook for him. He's probably too lazy to cook nor learn how to cook, but sometimes it's amusing to see him try."

"Well, let's go! I kinda wanted to go home anyways," Vylad stands up and stretches his arms. He starts walking out of the park. I follow him. 

The day after… 

"Here we are!" I excitedly declare.

I take a look around the docks to see what we can do first. I spot the bumper cars nearby, thankfully with a short line.

"Hey! We can ride the bumper cars over there! Come on, it'll be fun!"

I would say we walked towards the bumper cars but in reality, I dragged him there. In my defense, I am very excited to go around with my boyfriend, if he even calls me that. 

"So uhhh, after this, what do you wanna do next?" I ask Vylad. 

"Maybe we could chill out and take a bite to eat? I'm craving sandwiches right now," he answers.

We got into our cars shortly after that. Honestly, after that experience, I never thought I'd seen a smile purer than that of Vylad's when we drove around in our bumper cars. I thought I was being too childish and off-putting but turns out, this was one of the best decisions I have made in my entire life, because I would kill just to see that smile again.

The ride was shorter than I wanted it to be though, so I dejectedly got out of the car and joined Vylad outside.

"That was fun! I never had a thrilling experience as great as that!" Somehow, Vylad smiles even brighter.

"Now come on, I'm starving! I think I saw a sandwich stall over there!" Vylad absentmindedly held my hand and started to speed walk to the stall. 

"Okay, okay. Slow down a little bit though, you're pulling on my hand too hard." 

I regret saying that because the warmth encompassing my hand disappeared, leaving my hand to embrace nothing but the cold and harsh air. 

"O-oh, sorry," Vylad deflates. 

In a bout of energy, I held his hand this time, squeezing on it. He squeezed back, which brought me way more comfort than I realized. We were, however, bumbling fools who were blushing hardly, so the walk to the stall was quiet and awkward. 

"O-one BLT sandwich please!" Vylad's voice cracked. 

"U-uhhh… one grilled cheese…" I requested, too embarrassed to focus.

Not five minutes later and we were sitting down on a bench, munching on our sandwiches.

"Honestly, I'm just glad you took me out to this festival. I was getting bored of reading books," Vylad muses. 

"You? Getting tired of reading books? That's something I don't see everyday," I tease.

"Hey! I'm not all about books, okay! I have a life outside of them," he pouts.

"Well start interacting with other people instead of sticking your nose in a book. The only other source of social interaction you get outside of me and your brothers is Bluebird."

"Ein? He's a pretty chill guy. He makes good coffee and tea, we should go there some time!" 

"Riiight. I never say no to a date with you," I tease again. 

"Laurance!" 

"What, I'm just speaking the truth!" I defend. 

Vylad just huffs and continues eating his sandwich.

"Do you wanna try knocking down cans?" I suggest. 

Vylad just hums in approval as he stood up to throw the sandwich wrapper. I follow suit, not wanting to litter.

Soon, we arrived at the game stall. 

"Ya wanna try yer luck at knockin' down these cans, eh? 50 cents for 3 balls! If ya knock down a tower, ya get a prize," The gamemaster said. 

"You got any spare change?" I ask. 

"Mhm!" Vylad hums as he gives a dollar coin to the gamemaster. 

"Alright, sonny, here ya go!" The gamemaster hands us the balls. 

Vylad tries to hit one of the towers, but he keeps missing or only hitting one can at a time. He's growing agitated though, and soon he ran out of balls to throw. 

"No fair!" Vylad whines. 

I shrugged and tried to hit the tower. I missed twice. I do hope third time's the charm, so I threw the last ball. It actually knocked the whole tower down, so I got to pick my prize. 

"Uhh, can I get that big rabbit? The green one please!" I request. 

"Here's the bunny, sonny! Haha, it rhymes!" The gamemaster happily gave me the bunny. The bunny itself looks cute. It kinda reminds me of Vylad in a way. 

I walked up to a sulking Vylad and gave him the rabbit plush. 

"B-but this is your prize! You won fair and square!" Vylad tries to give it back to me.

"The only prize I want is seeing that beautiful smile of yours," I flirt back. 

Upon seeing Vylad's face turn red from embarrassment, I gave out a light chuckle.

"Th-thanks…" He mutters as he hugs the big green rabbit plush to his chest, burying his face in it. Oh my Irene he looks like a cinnamon roll! He's simply too cute for this world! How did I end up with a sunshine incarnate as a partner!

"It's getting late, but we can go for one more ride if you want," I inform Vylad of the time. It's sunset already. 

"Ferris wheel!" Vylad cheerfully demands. 

"Alright, ferris wheel it is." 

I held out a hand to Vylad. He takes it, our fingers intertwining as he holds the rabbit plush with his other hand. As we walked to the ferris wheel, we just basked in our comfortable silence. Not long after, we got into the ferris wheel.

"Best day ever," Vylad fondly says to me, "You're the best boyfriend I could ever have."

Wait what? Did he just call me his boyfriend? 

I hear a snort from Vylad.

"Payback for those times you flustered me!" 

Oh the cheeky bastard, he knows exactly how to worm his way to my heart. I buried my face in my hands, flustered at the comment. 

"The sun looks very lovely today, isn't it?" 

I take a glance at Vylad, and oh he looks beautiful. Those messy dark brown locks of hair, those rich green eyes complimenting his hair, and the ever present brown cardigan he always wears, it all just seems like a fantasy to me. It doesn't help that the warm orange glow of the sunset accents his face as he gazes towards the sea. 

"Y-yeah…" I weakly reply. 

"Hmm? What's wrong, Laurance?" Vylad innocently asks. 

I contemplate whether to lie or not. I decide against it. 

"H-hey, do you want t-to…" 

"To what? Spit it out! Don't leave me hanging!" Vylad asks once more.

"T-to k-k-k-kiss…" Despite my flushed face, I managed to look at Vylad in the eyes.

"O-oh…"

Fuck, I screwed up, I'm never going to find another man as great as him again-

"S-sure!" Vylad smiles, looking like he came down from the heavens above.

Slowly, I leaned closer towards Vylad. I can also feel him leaning forward. I snaked an arm around before pressing my lips against his. At first, his lips tasted a little sweet, like a candy, before Vylad surprisingly deepened the kiss, and at that moment, I relented to him. I held his head with my other arm as he slung both his arms around my neck. His lips tasted like sweet cherries in the spring, light and fresh, along with a dash of mint, and Irene it was the best.

We regretfully stopped kissing after what seemed like an eternity, but thankfully, by the time we stopped, we were going down from the top of the ferris wheel.

"You know? You're way more beautiful than the sunset," I compliment. 

Vylad lightly punches my arm. 

"Not as beautiful as you and your icy blue eyes, Mr. Casanova," Vylad winks. Winks! The gall he has! 

"What, cat got your tongue? That's sad. I've always missed the salty caramel laced within those sweet, sweet words of yours," Okay, now he's just teasing me. 

"You little shit!" I fondly mutter as I ruffle his hair, making his already messy hair even messier, before pulling him into a side-hug. 

"I know, but I'm your little shit. No one else's," Vylad settles comfortably in my arms returning the hug. 

After that, we watched the sunset sink into the deep blue sea as we went down the ferris wheel. Not long after, we walked out of the festival on the docks, walking towards our home, hands once again intertwined as Vylad carries his rabbit plush. It seems he's enjoying my gift to him. 

"I'm gonna cherish this rabbit," Vylad declares. 

"What makes that so different from the others?" 

"You gave it to me." 

"Oh you sap!" 

Then we just walked off to our home. 

That day was the best day of my life. I never thought I'd even find someone who liked me but here I am, with my boyfriend in our house as he reads yet another book.

"What are you thinking about?" Vylad inquires. 

"Oh nothing, just how cute you are."

He snorts. 

"Alright then, Casanova," Vylad says before he returns to reading his book. 

Irene, I am one very lucky man.


End file.
